Erosion to coastlines, riverbanks, marshes and shorelines (collectively referred herein as “shoreline”) is, in part, due to the movement of water across land. This type of water movement is commonly associated with waves, currents and manmade wakes. Moving water possesses an energy that is capable of displacing sedimentary material from the land. The displaced sedimentary material becomes suspended in the moving water and is deposited in another location when the speed of the moving water slows to a speed that is no longer sufficient to transport the sedimentary material. This deposition of sedimentary material is commonly referred to as accretion. The present invention seeks to reduce the erosive forces of moving water and to restore damaged coastlines by slowing the speed of moving water.